Sugar Rush
by saltynoodle
Summary: Just having some fun with a humanoid candy person. That's normal.


p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;" When she walked in, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She wore a long silver dress over dark, chocolatey skin. Her scent was like none other- unforgettable. She was taunting me, hovering close by, watching me watch her. I cautiously approached her and gently clasped her hand. She giggled sweetly; the white and blue flowers in her hair crinkled./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;" I pulled her close to me, wanting nothing more than to feel every inch of her soft skin. I ran my hands over her wide hips. Her dress was cool and soft./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;" I slipped my hand under her skirt, rubbing her inner thigh. The warmth of her skin clashed with the coolness of her dress. She seemed to melt under my touch. I pressed closer to her, brushing my lips over the vulnerable flesh of her neck, teasing her. I began to suck on her neck, leaving dark marks over her once flawless skin. She was mine, and I wanted everyone to know it./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;" In a haze of lust and pure desire, I tore off her dress and pressed my lips to hers. Her lips were soft and sweet, and I couldn't get enough. My hand slid down her back to her rear, grinding my hips against hers in a horny rage. I pulled away for a moment to look into her eyes. They were a warm and intense brown, like a puppy's./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;" She didn't wait to pull me back into yet another heated kiss. We seemed to lose ourselves in a fit of passion; our hands were everywhere and we surrounded each other; everything else became a blur./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;" The night seemed to go so fast. She didn't last long and left me craving more./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;" All that she left behind was a handful of white and blue flower petals on my bed and the memories that we made. I know that I will spend the rest of my life looking for someone like her. But for now, I will remain content with that one night that we shared together./p 


End file.
